Moving Away
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: The boys parents had just died. Now they are to go and live with their grandmother in a few towns over. It is better then it sounds so my friends say!
1. Chapter 1

Sum-Darry, Soda and Pony have to move in with their Grandmother, after the death of there parents.

I don't own The Outsiders but I do own the Nana and any other people that come in that are not from the book. No Shelley is not mine.

-Pony's P.O.V-

I can't believe it. I don't want to, but it's true. I want to pretend they are still here, but their not.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We were on are way to the funeral home. I was in the middle of Darry and Soda. Soda's eyes were red and puffy. We were in our best clothes. Two-Bits was coming with his mom and sister. Steve is coming with Johnny and Dally.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we got there we meat the gang out side. Two-Bit was standing with is kid sister and mom. When we walked over to them Ms. Matthews gave us each a hug.

"If you boys need anything, don't heisted to call." She told us. Darry nodded. Shelley, Two-Bit's kid sister gave us a hug too (this here is what I add on that was not in my book.) witch was sweet of her seeing she is shy around most of us. Witch is kinda weird seeing her brother is a big joker. But we still like her like a sister. Johnny even likes having her around, he sees her more then Two-Bit does witch is crazy seeing is that Two-Bit and Shelley leave at the same place. Oh well.(this is were it ends).Then they went in side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon Dally, Johnny, and Steve arived. Steve put a hand on Soda's shoulder. Soda and me have been crying a lot more then normal.

Sandy soon came, she went right over to Soda. Soon Soda was crying on her shoulder. Sandy was whispering in his ear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside we were all sitting in the front row, where an older lady in about her 50's was sitting. She was in all black. Darry say next to her I sat next to him, Soda sat next to me, Steve, next to him, Dally next to him, Johnny after Dally, Shelley after Johnny,(I'm Shelley and I want to be next to Johnny and TW!) then Two-Bit, Ms. Matthews, then Sandy.(I forgot about her! I just added her in.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After, the funeral my eyes and Soda's eyes where puffy and red. The gang said they well see us later. Guess they wanted us to have sometime alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soda and I were sitting in the truck watting for Darry to come.

"Soda... What's going to happen to us?" I wanted to know what will be going on. I didn't want to leave my brothers. Darry had wanted to go to collage really bad...if he takes us care of us then he can't go.

"I-I don't know, Pony... I really don't know." Soda said looking down at his lap.

A few minutes later Darry came back. He was quite and he looked kinda shocked about something."Dar... What's going to happen to us now?"

"They were going to take you two and put you in a boys home.."Darry started then Soda cut him off.

"They can't do that! Are parents just d-di-ed and they want to spite us up! No way!" Soda began crying agian.

"Soda... They aren't splitting us up. We are going to have to move to Nana's." Darry finshed looking at us.

"No... I don't want to move..."My stomach tighten when he said move.

"I don't either Pony. I told them I could take care of you two. But they said that are Nana as already done the paper work. They where done when mom and dad where still with us." Darry said starting the truck up.

"Is it dad's mom or mom's mom?" I asked hopping it was dad's mom. Mom's mom is to strict on somethings she would make us get are hair cut witch I did not want.

"Dad's." Darry said concentrating(I hope that's right...)on the road.

For the first time that week I smiled. We where only going a few towns away. I may not have wanted to move but Nana, has a big house, and she is really nice. The gang likes her too, she even keeps track of the score when we play football when shes over. But I was still upset that we had to move a few towns over.

How was it? Someone else wort one were Darry had went to collage and Pony and Soda where spilt up. Someone else wort one when they have to move really far away that I can't remember the name of the place. Now here's my story! They have to go and move in with their grandmother. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Outsiders but I do own Nana Curtis

When we got back to the house a small maroon car was in front of the house. The same one that old lady got in when we were leaving the funeral home._'Could it be? Is it Nana?'_ When Darry parked the truck. He got out on his side, and helped me out. Soda got out last.

The front door was open.

"Darry I thought you lock the door?" Soda asked looking at our older brother.

"I did. Nana has a key remember."Darry said putting an arm around each of us.

He steered us to the house and up the path way. He open door and the three of us went in side. I went to get a drink, Soda sat down on the coutch, and Darry sat in dad's old chair that Darry loved to sit in.

I walked into the kitchen. There sitting at the table was our Nana. I ran over to her and hugged her. She sat me down on her lap hugging me and rubbing my back. I knew I was to old to be sitting on her lap but right now I didn't care. I cried in her shoulder. Just like I did when I was little.

_Flash Back_

_-_No ones P.O.V-

_Little Ponyboy was sitting at the table colouring. Darry was out with their mom and dad, and Soda was over at Steve's. Their Nana was over with Ponyboy. It was storming out side._

_Nana was making hot coco for them. She was down to see the family and for Pony's fifth birthday._

_Back then Pony was scared of thunder and the dark. Soundly a big thunder crash came down and the power went off. Little Pony started crying for his Nana._

_"Nana! Nana! Whewe awe you?" Little Pony called out from the dark._

_"It's okay Pony Nana's here." Nana Curtis said picking Pony up in her arms and let him cry._

_"Nana I was weawy scawed. I don't wike the dawk."Little Pony sniffted whipping his little eyes with the sleeve of his shirt._

_"Don't worry Pony. Nana will be here when you need me. That's a promise." Nana Curtis said as Pony feel into a deep slumber._

_End of Falsh Back_

-Back to Pony's P.O.V-

"Nana do we really have to move?" I asked looking at my Nana after crying.

"Iam afraid so dear. But your friends can come and visit when ever they want. As long as they are not skipping school, and you can come and see them every weekend." Nana said looking at me.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I would miss the gang to much. And Johnny too. He would have no place to stay with out going to Two-Bit's place.

"Pony dear, how's your friend Johnny doing?" It was like she was reading my mind.

"I think he's doing good. I'm not sure. He doesn't talk about his home life a lot."I looked down."When are we moving?"

"In a week dear." Nana said, I kinda surprised. School start back up soon. March break we were moving.

I want to know if Johnny could come but she might say no. Even Nana says no once and awhile.

"Pony what's the matter?" Nana asked looking at me.

"Nana, could Johnny come and live with us? Please?" I asked quietly while looking down.

"Why don't you go and ask him. You can hang out for a while. Just be home by four ok?" Nana told me, looking at me while I got up."Do you have a watch?"

"No." I replied while looking at her. She then took something out of her pocket and gave it to me.

"Be care with it. It was Grandpapa's." I nodded and put it in my pocket so I would not loss it."Tell your brothers to relaxes some. Get Soda to go and hang with Steve. Darry can just lye down for a bit."

I nodded,"Ok Nana I'll tell them." I said then walked into the living room. Soda's eyes were right red. But Darry. His eyes where like ice. It scared me to see him like that."Darry Nana said you should go and lye down and Soda to go and hang out with Steve."I said not to load and not to quite.

Darry nodded and got up. He took a glance at Soda who was curently lye on his stomach.

"Go on Soda. Go and hang with Steve."

"Ok..."Soda said slowy getting up from the coutch.

I went to my room and changed in to jeans and a t-shirt. I put a sweatshirt on to keep me warm. I put Grandpapa's watch in my pocket then left my room.

"I'm going to find Johnny, and hang out." Told them while leaving. It was quite nice out for late March. There was no snow on the ground but it was wet out. I went to the lot to see if Johnny was there and he was. I walked up to him."Hey Johnny."

He jumped a little then looked at me."Oh hey there Ponyboy. What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you and ask you something." I said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah?"

"I asked Nana if you could come and live with us, and she said you could if you wanted too."

"Really?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah...but there's one little thing..."

His face sadden for a minute."We have to move... But Nana said that the gang can come and visit just as long as they're not skipping school and we can come every weekend." I explained, hopping he would want to.

"Where is it that Nana lives?"

Nice chapter? Tell me what you think in the review!


	3. AN

Okay everyone I will be updating these whit a story soon. i'm sorry i havent updated in over a year but im kinda working with a 98 right now but soon i will be getting my bros computer that is much better then this. then i will do my bst to update k? thank you for all your rewviews i love them all so much and it means that people are still raeding them! i still cant beleive it.


End file.
